


The Art Of Training

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F3S, Fluff, Gen, This is just silly, Tickling, You've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Ignis has some trouble with a new move in training.  It's not helping that Gladio keeps accidentally tickling him while they practice.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	The Art Of Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragewerthers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/gifts).



> I got a fun prompt from my friend for some silliness.... Ignis and Gladio are trying to work on a joint attack only there's a problem... Ignis can't handle it because when Gladio goes to grab him or hoist him it tickles and he can't keep his composure!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this silly fic. :)

No matter which way he scrambled Ignis couldn’t evade Gladio’s grasp. The shield easily captured his ankle as he tried to crawl away. Damn his friend and his long arms! The smooth mats of the training room floor provided no traction as Gladio pulled him closer.

The fit of giggles Ignis had just survived was threatening to come back. All it took was one look at Gladio’s scowling face and he was biting his lip to keep from laughing again.

“Why the hell is this so funny to you?!” Gladio huffed as he drug him closer. “I’m trying to teach us something new and you’re just laughing like an idiot!”

“I’m sorry!” Ignis blurted, “I can’t help it that you’re tickling me!”

That caused Gladio to stop moving. He looked puzzled and scrunched up his face like he didn’t believe it. “That can’t be true, you just don’t want to learn this and you won’t tell me the real reason.”

“No! I’m serious you’re tickling me!” Ignis tried once more. 

Gladio shook his head and continued to reel Ignis in like a fish. The hold on his ankle never wavered as he moved him closer until they were face to face. “So you’re ticklish huh?” He chirped in a mocking tone. 

Ignis had little time to prepare for the fingers that dug into his ribs a second later. Snorting at the shock he tried to roll away but Gladio merely followed him. It wasn’t ticklish but Gladio hadn’t hit his sweet spot yet. The assault stopped a minute later and Gladio leaned back. “See! You’re not ticklish. You aren’t even laughing” He pouted.

Working to sit up Ignis tried again to explain. “Do you not remember what happened last year?!”

Gladio narrowed his eyes but stayed silent.

“You and Noct tickle attacked me but it didn’t work,” Ignis enthused, “I was only ticklish in one spot, remember?”

His friend was still pouting but seemed to be willing to continue the conversation. “So.” He eventually huffed. 

“Every time you reach out to grab me for this new joint attack you keep hitting that one spot.” Ignis announced. “Please believe me I want to learn this move but you need to stop tickling me.”

“I’m not doing it on purpose!” Gladio whined, “I have to throw you in the air for it to work and the only way to do that is by holding your waist.” 

“Can’t you hold me higher up?” 

Gladio grunted in reply and got up to try once more. They’d been in the training room for over an hour and each attempt had ended in the same way. Ignis would be a laughing mess on the floor with Gladio looking on in disbelief. 

Despite the revelation of Ignis’ true reasons for laughing Gladio still managed to hit the exact same spot that sent him into a fit of giggles. Dropping to the floor Ignis clutched his sides to stop the sensation from spreading. Gladio may insist he’s not doing it on purpose but Ignis was starting to question that admission. Why would he keep hitting the same spot over and over again? 

Ignis didn’t have time to accuse Gladio of messing around this time. The shield let out a roar at another failed attempt and stomped his foot like a three year old. “That’s it! No more mr nice guy!” he yelled.

Being descended upon by an angry six foot six giant was an experience. Ignis tried to shove Gladio away but it was to no avail. The man had pounced on him and immediately started tickling his hips. Astrals save him; Gladio wasn’t letting up and seemed to be taking out his frustrations on Ignis.

“Why are you doing this to me?” He shouted, “I only wanted to have a nice training session!”

The tone of the question was lost to Ignis as he laughed himself silly. If Gladio truly was mad Ignis couldn’t do anything to change the current situation. He was still being tickled to death by his friend. 

Ignis was about to yell ‘uncle’ when a booming voice called out Gladio’s name. The fingers attacking his hips quickly withdrew and he was allowed to catch his breath. Rolling slightly he saw who had come to rescue him. 

Before he could find his voice Gladio had started making a case for his innocence. “Good another voice of reason!” Gladio exclaimed, “Cor, you have to come tell Ignis to stop being a butt!”

That exact phrasing of the statement seemed to stop Cor from saying what he really had on his mind. Instead he slowly walked closer and raised an eyebrow. “What exactly do you want me to do?”

“Tell Ignis to stop playing around.” Gladio informed him like it was the most natural thing.

Ignis noted the small upturn of Cor’s mouth as he stood staring at the two of them. “Gladio you are aware that it looked more like you were tickling your friend silly.”

“Well yeah, I had to, he won’t stop laughing!”

“That is generally what happens when you tickle someone.” Cor offered still managing to hold his composure.

“Oh no! Not when it comes to Iggy. I’ll show you!”

He was still trying to calm his nerves from the last tickle attack when Gladio roughly grabbed him again. His friend flipped him over on his stomach and sat down on his lower back knocking the wind of out Ignis’ lungs. 

“Check this out!” Gladio announced as he grabbed Ignis’ right foot and ripped the sneaker off, sending it sailing a few feet away on the mat. “Normal people are ticklish here right?” He asked holding up Ignis’ foot and digging his fingers into the sole. Ignis knew what would happen. Nothing. He just wasn’t ticklish on the bottom of his feet. This didn’t stop Gladio from trying. 

Gladio released his foot and jumped up only to immediately resituate himself facing the opposite direction. Ignis didn’t have time to react when Gladio heavily landed on him a second time. “There’s more!” he hollered.

Ignis felt Gladio’s fingers digging into his armpits but all it did was make him twitch. His neck was the next target and it had the same result. No laughter was heard, only Gladio’s growls of irritation. 

“See!” Gladio begged of Cor when he decided to stop. “This isn’t normal!”

“I still don’t see why this bothers you so much.” Cor tired as he stood observing them.

“Can you let me up?” Ignis asked as it was becoming difficult to breathe with Gladio’s full weight pinning him down. 

“Oi! I’m not done with you yet!”

“Don’t you have someon--.” Ignis couldn’t finish due to the squeal of laughter he let loose when Gladio dug into his hips. Six he needed to get away. Flailing his arms about he tried to grab the mat to drag himself away. Thankfully Gladio stopped this round much sooner than the last. 

Cor spoke up once Ignis’ laughter had died down. “Ignis, that’s weird.”

Groaning in between his giggles Ignis reached behind him and swatted at Gladio. “Get off me please.” His friend moved to the side and allowed him to take in a proper lung full of air. “I’m not faking it though!” He added when he could see that Gladio was still upset. 

“That’s a genuine reaction Gladio. I don’t think you should be so put out by it.” Cor supplied.

“You just said it was weird though.”

Cor nodded with a smirk. “I’ve never heard of anyone being ticklish in only one spot.”

Sighing heavily Gladio pushed himself up off the floor. “So you’re not messing with me right?” he asked looking down at Ignis. 

“I swear to you Gladio. We can try again tomorrow if you’d like.”

“Maybe.”

“What were you trying to do anyway?” Cor asked. 

“A new joint attack I read about, but as you can see it’s not working out so well.”

“Ah, well then you should practice with someone else first and then alter it for Ignis once you get the basics down.”

Gladio went to respond but paused and tilted his head. “Ok that might work.” Suddenly he perked up and looked around. “What time is it?”

“Nearly three why?” Cor asked.

“Princess should be getting out his meeting soon and then he’s all mine.” Gladio grinned. 

Ignis couldn’t help but roll his eyes; Gladio wasn’t going to give up on this new move. “Don’t break him Gladio.”

“Never! He can handle this. It’s gonna be epic.”

Humming in agreement Ignis made to stand up. However, his adrenaline rush from all of Gladio’s blasted tickling still hadn’t completely worn off. Once he put his full weight on his legs he wobbled to the side. 

Gladio who’d already turned to leave heard him stumble and quickly spun around to catch him. “Whoa, shit you okay?” He asked with concern. 

“I will be. Never mind you tried to kill me earlier.” Ignis lamented as he leaned into Gladio.

“I did not! I’m sorry I didn’t realize you weren’t kidding around.”

Grumbling Ignis decided to accept his apology. “Very well, but I expect to get this figured out when we train again tomorrow.” 

“I’m gonna get Noct to help me fine tune it today and then we will tackle it I swear.” Gladio enthused as he helped Ignis walk over to the bench. 

Ignis wanted to add more but he felt a poke in his side that caused him to yelp. Whipping his head to the left he caught Cor standing nearby with a curious look. 

“You didn’t laugh.”

“Where’d you poke him?” Gladio asked as he leaned to the side.

“There.” Cor indicated as he pointed to Ignis’ rib. 

“Nah it’s lower than that, like right below the waist.”

“Ahhh I see.” Cor supplied as he stepped forward and poked him again. This time though he hit pay dirt and Ignis giggled.

“No more! Please I can’t – just leave me be.” He begged. 

Cor cracked a broad smile and held up his hands in surrender. “I couldn’t help it; I had to see what all the fuss was about.” 

“Six you two are worse than children.” Ignis breathed out as Gladio released his hold. Sinking down on the bench he eyed Cor carefully. “No more right?”

“I’m good.” Cor shrugged, “I have to assess the weaknesses of my men, including tickling.” 

Gladio snorted at the comment and patted Ignis’ shoulder as he went to leave. “Same time tomorrow?”

Ignis nodded but kept his eyes on Cor. “Of course, providing I don’t get attacked by the marshal.”

This time Cor laughed out loud. “Cut me some slack, everyone is so damned serious around here. It’s nice to hear a laugh every once and a while.” 

“Hmmm if you say so sir.”

“I bet if you sent him after your shoe over there you might be able to escape.” Gladio offered right before he disappeared through the doorway.

Ignis didn’t think Cor would do anything but he flinched mightily when Cor faked a move towards him. The marshal lost it in a fit of laughter when Ignis groaned and flopped sideways on the bench. Ignis didn’t sit up until he felt Cor sit next to him. He’d retrieved his lost shoe and was still smiling. 

“You two are terrible.” Ignis uttered as he put on his shoe. 

“That’s the thanks I get for saving you earlier.” Cor frowned. 

“Perhaps your timing was advantageous. I hadn’t quiet figured out how to get Gladio to stop.” 

“That’s easy, the back of his knees are ticklish.” 

Ignis blinked a few times as he took in what Cor was telling him. Before he could clarify Cor stood up and smiled at him. With a small nod of his head Cor turned and left the training room. Maybe he would survive this new training move yet!

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks!


End file.
